Jayla Richards
|image = |Gender = Female |Age = 18 |Hair Color = Red Velvet |Eye Color = Brown |Birthday = March 18 1994 |Height = 5'5" |Address = College |Occupation(s) = Student |Aliases = Jayla |Family = Bridget Richards (Mother) Roxanne Richards (Sister, deceased) |Friends = tba |Relationships = She's oblivious to guys. |Enemies = tba |Interests = Dancing, Singing, Having Fun |Education = Washington University |Talent = Singing |Weaknesses = Her past |First appearance = The Dance |Portrayed By = Taryn Keown}} Jayla Richards is a reccuring character in Better Than Revenge. She is known for having red-velvet cupcake hair around the place. Nobody knows her before the red hair day, and she doesn't plan on anybody finding out that she was an alcoholic at such a young age. Either than that, she's alright with partying but doesn't want to get dirty and she is always giddy and bubbly. She is portrayed by Taryn Keown. Appearance *'Eye Color: '''Brown *'Hair Color: Red Velvet *'''Trademark: '''Giddiness Jayla isn't always so focused on what she wears. She's girly, but she's not always standing out with her clothes. She thinks that since her hair is so 'outrageous', then her clothes should just be a casual backdrop towards her hair. Family Bridget Richards Jayla and Bridget, her mother, do not have the most 'loving' relationship at all. Jayla tells everyone her mother is like a Queen, and treats her like a Princess when it's all lies. Her mother is a drug addict and one of the reasons why Jayla became an alcoholic, which is why Jayla dislikes her so much. Roxanne Richards Jayla and Roxanne, most known as 'Roxy', had an amazing relationship before Roxy was killed in a shooting by the old house they lived in. Jayla was there to witness the whole thing, and to this day she believes it's her fault her precious and perfect baby sister is dead. Another reason why Jayla became an alcoholic. History No one knows about Jayla's past nor do they care. At all. All they want Jayla for is her spicing up their lives with her giddiness. Jayla is alright with everyone not knowing who she really is, because that's what she intended all along. Personality Jayla is a fun, happy, quirky girl. She's qiddy and bubbly, but she's not dumb nor immature. She can keep a real conversation, with you still being happy that she's quirky. She can be the life of the party if she wants to be, but prefer to not get messy. Quotes Blame It on the Alcohol '''Jayla: ''Are you ready for the dance?'' Gwen: ''No. I'll never be ready. I'll just lay in my bed while you guys have a good time. Go without me. Shoo. Run along now. ''Jayla: ''You're weird.'' Gwen: ''I know right.'' Unexpected Meetings Jayla: And I'm sure the hallway is big enough for me not to get out of the way. Virginia: Just get out of our way. Jayla: Is it so important that I move? Virginia: Pretty much. Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Females Category:1994 Births Category:Content Category:Students Category:Television series